Question: A rectangle is $5$ centimeters long. The rectangle is also $3$ centimeters wide. What is its area?
Answer: $5\text{ cm}$ $3\text{ cm}$ 10 11 12 13 14 15 The area is the length times the width. The length is 5 centimeters. The width is 3 centimeters. Thus the area is $5\times3$ square centimeters. $ \text{area} = 5 \times 3 = 15 $ We can also count 15 square centimeters.